Operation HATE
by Someday-Renee
Summary: When a new Enemy kidnaps Numbuh three without anyone knowing and turns all the love in her heart into pure hatred for everyone, what happens when Sector V's sweetest Operative turns into the KND's Greatest Enemy? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys this story is called Operation HATE. It's a Numbuh Three story too, I saw operation NAUGHTY and it got me thinking if Numbuh Three is going to turn evil, I mean look at the signs, she getting stronger, tougher and were seeing a lot more of her angry side too. That's all the signs of an Evil person so Here it is, coming at ya!**

**Operation HATE**

**Happiness**

**Altered**

**Turns**

**Evil**

Numbuh Three walked into school happy as usual, she was a very liked and popular girl at school for obvious reason, and she was nice, caring, and sweet. She was merrily skipping along, while saying hi to all the other kids who greeted her,

"Hey, Numbuh Three!" A boy with curly blonde hair said to her as she walked by, Numbuh three waved as she skipped by. The next person to say hi to her was a girl with two brown pigtails, she was standing by her locker when Numbuh three past by,

"Hi, Kuki!" Numbuh three replied sweetly

"Hello Cynthia, I like your pigtails the look really cute on you!" She said with thumbs up. Cynthia giggled and Blushed as she said

"Aw, thanks Kuki, You've just made my day so much better." Numbuh three just smiled and went to her locker. Numbuh Four locker was right next to hers so he went with her. When they both reached their lockers Numbuh four asked her,

"Hey Numbuh three, why are you so nice to people?" Numbuh three simply replied,

"I don't know. I prefer to be nice to people, you can get through things a lot easier if you have a positive attitude. Why? Would you like it better if I was a mean and nasty little girl?" She said with a smile. Numbuh four shook his head and said

"Nah, I like you better when your nice." He told her with a small smile. Numbuh three smiled and blushed a bit as she said bashfully,

"Oh, well thanks Numbuh four? That really means a lot." Numbuh four smiled and looked at the clock on the hallway wall.

"Numbuh three come on, were gonna be late for that cruddy Mr. Johnson's class" Numbuh three agreed.

"Yeah, let's go he gives quadruple F minuses." She replied with a shudder as they walked to class. A half an hour later Numbuh three had to go to the bathroom, while walking in the hall she saw a kindergartener struggling to get a drink from the water fountain, she walked over to the small boy and said sympathetically,

"Oh you must be thirsty." The little boy nodded sadly, Numbuh three smiled and kindly lifted the boy up to the water fountain so he could drink and said "There you go." She set the little boy down, he smiled and wiped his mouth then he said as he gave her a little hug,

"Thank you!" Numbuh three giggled and patted the boy's head and said,

"Oh, it's okay! I was small too once so I know what being little feels like!" the little boy laughed and ran back to class. Numbuh three proceeded to the bathroom. But little did Numbuh three know; she was secretly being watch by a very jealous new enemy on a mini cam disguised as a school fire alarm.

…**In a dark layer some where in the city…**

"Excuse me, Envy, sir?" a short and tall man wearing a black suit approached a well dressed man sitting in a tall chair,

"Yes, Jack? What is it" he said impatiently. Jack walked up to the huge computer and turned it on

"We have located the child you wanted us to track down. She attends Gallagher Elementary school, and here she is." he zoomed in on Numbuh three walking back to class. "This is the girl, Right Envy?" Envy grinned as he watched innocent, happy Numbuh three walk back to math class, he said evilly

"Yes, that's her. I've finally found her!" Jack then asked with a communicator in his hand,

"Envy, we can grab the girl now! Do you want me to assemble our secret army? It will be an easy kidnapping. She looks so weak." Envy shook his head as he continued to watch Numbuh three skip to class,

"No, she's in school with her friends trying to get an education." He said grinning "Besides, I'd like to kidnap her when she's all alone." He said laughing sinisterly as they watched Numbuh three go into class.

**Oh no! What do those creeps what with Numbuh three! Kuki better watch her back, because something serious is about to go down! R&R you guys love ya! Bye!**


	2. Numbuh Three gets kidnapped

**Okay, I'm back. Here's the next chapter. School is a killer with the homework and tests, I'm surprised I'm not Dead yet! Okay moving on…**

3:00 came quickly and all the kids at Gallagher Elementary school began to go home, Numbuhs 1-5 began to walk to the bus stop when Numbuh three just Remembered something she had to get after school,

"Guys I have to go to the pet shop to get more Hamster food, and bedding for the hamsters in the tree house." She told them walking past the bus stop, Numbuh one nodded his head and told her

"Alright, Numbuh three go straight to the pet shop and come back to headquarters." He told her sternly, and then Numbuh five shouted to her as Numbuh three walked up the Hill

"And be careful, Numbuh three! Don't get into trouble okay!" Numbuh three waved and shouted,

"Okay I will! Numbuh five" The rest of the team watched Numbuh three disappear down the hill, Numbuh three walked into the pet shop and politely asked the clerk,

"Can I have Five pounds of hamster food and bedding please." The clerk immediately recognized her voice and greeted her happily

"Hey Kuki, five pounds of hamster food and bedding coming right up!" he said getting the items for her, and hand them to her. Numbuh three smiled,

"Thank you, just put it on the KND account okay?" The clerk smiled and gave her a thumbs up,

"Sure thing Kuki! And be careful those bags are heavy!" Numbuh three smiled and nodded her head

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" she said as she exited the store. Meanwhile, watching her from across the street in two black vans, were Jack and Envy and an army of adults, Jack told him impatiently,

"Envy we can grab the girl right now she's alone and unprotected." Envy who seemed Unworried simply told him,

"Jack relax, I want to see that tree house of hers. Once she's close to where her friends tree house is, then we'll attack." They followed Numbuh three a few blocks down, close to where sector V's tree house stood, Numbuh three noticed the Black Vans following her so she quickened her pace. Jack saw this and eagerly said

"Envy! She's getting away, let's get her now!" Envy agreed and signaled for his henchmen and Jack to surround Numbuh three. Numbuh three was coming up around her corner when she was stopped by the group of adults; she waved and smiled as she said

"Hi, um, can I help you guys with something?" Jack smiled and replied

"As a matter of fact you can help us!" then he smiled and asked her

"Tell us child, is your name Kuki Sanban?" Numbuh three slowly nodded her head, wondering how they knew her name. Then with the snap of his fingers he said "Then you're coming with us!" Numbuh three gasped as one of the men picked her up, Numbuh three angrily yelled,

"Hey! Let go of me!" she hit the guy with the bag of hamster food in the head. Another guy tried to pick her up but Numbuh three was ready for it and hit the guy in the stomach with the bag of bedding and knocked him out. While fighting Numbuh three looked into the faces of the people who were trying to kidnap her and noticed that they looked so empty…so emotionless.

Numbuh three tried not to notice it, but it was kinda hard not to, Numbuh three then punched another in the face and threw him into another guy. Jack watched Numbuh three defend herself. He quietly snuck to the car where Envy was waiting for them. He opened the car door and nervously told him,

"Um, Envy? You remember when I said that the girl was weak?" Envy nodded impatiently "Well, um I was Wrong!" he said pointing to Numbuh three kicking another henchmen in the face and sending him flying. Envy shook his head and said,

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" he said pulling out a shock gun. Envy got out of the Van and walked up behind Numbuh three, she didn't even noticed he was behind her until she felt a stinging pain going through her entire body she let out a pain full Squeak,

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" then she fainted; Envy picked up the small operative and carried her to the Van and Drove away.

**A Few hours later…**

Numbuh three awoke to find that she was chained by the waist to a wall, her whole body aching, she looked around and saw that the room was huge with all sorts of machines with a helmet attached to it,

"Ow! W-where am I? How did I get here?" just then Envy came in to the room and smiled evilly at her,

"Why hello Kuki! I hope your comfortable here?" he said laughing at her, Numbuh three glared at him and asked him,

"Who are you? And why did you bring me here?" Envy then walked up to her,

"Oh, you want an introduction? Fine. My name is Envy, you see, Kuki dear, I had a horrible accident and injured my head, I injured the part of the brain where my emotions are stored, and the doctor's had to perform surgery to save my life, but in the process I lost my happy emotion. So now I never could be happy again." Numbuh three had tears in her eyes and said sympathetically,

"Aw, that is sooo sad!" but then she asked with concern and a little fear, "But why do you need me for?" Envy then said,

"Well, as you might have noticed that my henchmen look a little "empty" well that's because after my surgery I was sad and angry. All I wanted was to make the hurt and sadness go away! So I came up with a machine that sucks the happiness from inside people until they're left with the emotions that they hardly ever use like, sadness, anger and hatred. Then I use their happiness to try and fill the emptiness in me. But sadly no one came close to filling the emptiness in my heart, until I discovered you Kuki, I noticed that you have enough happiness in you heart for the both of us to share." Numbuh Three nodded happily and said,

"I don't mind sharing my happiness! My parents tell me that I have enough happiness to bring Joy to the world." She giggled, Envy smiled and replied,

"Precisely, but then, Instead of taking some of your happiness, Why not take it all and be happy forever!" he finished laughing like a maniac. Numbuh three's face fell and her smile faded away, she said with fear in her small voice,

"Y-you can't do that! Y-you can't take all of my happiness away!" Envy laughed some more,

"Oh! But I can and I will! Using this machine." It was a huge machine attached to a helmet and a chair with all sorts of tubes running through it. "I call it the "Emotion Snatcher" impressive isn't it" Numbuh three looked at the machine and the yelled angrily,

"My friends will realize I've been kidnapped and when they find me, they're going to kick your bottom!" Envy grinned evilly and said

"I don't know are you sure they're coming?" Numbuh three was confused,

"Of course they are going to come for me! What was that supposed to mean anyway?" Envy shrugged,

"Well, it's just that it's been at least two hours since you've been kidnapped. Don't you think they would've been here by now?" Numbuh three thought about it,

"M-Maybe, their on their way right now to kick you butt and rescue me?" she said with uncertainty, Envy noticed this and asked her,

"You really don't know if they are coming? Do you Kuki?" when she didn't answer he continued, "No matter, because when I'm done with you, you'll NEVER be happy or cheerful again!" he said laughing. Numbuh three took one look at the machine and tears came to her eyes

"Oh, Where are you guys!" she thought to herself

**_END TRANSMISSION_**

**Oh No! Kuki is about to lose her happiness, Where's the rest of sector V when you need them! The Gang better hurry before it's too late! R&R please, I'll give ya brownies if you do!**


	3. Happiness stolen

**Hey Guys, I'm back! Here's the next chapter **

Envy finally stopped laughing at her long enough to see that the little operative had tears in her eyes.

"Oh what's the matter dear? Feeling sad that you're friends aren't coming to rescue you? Numbuh three tried not to listen and yelled

"Quit saying that! My friends will come, you'll see!" Envy looked at the Emotion Snatcher which was powering up, then grinned at Numbuh three

"Okay, I'll humor you. I'll give you 30 minutes to contact you're friends, which is just the amount of time it takes to fully power up the Emotion snatcher, if you're friends come I will gladly set you free. But if they don't come you know what will happen." He said pointing to the machine and walked calmly out of the room. Jack who heard every bit of the conversation told envy as they walked down the hall,

"Envy, I don't think you should have done that. I think you're underestimating the Child's friends. What if they do come for her?" Envy, who really wasn't worried, said to him

"Jack, I know what I'm doing. But just in case prepare an escape plan just in case something does happen. Jack nodded and started to plan.

"Guys, Where are you? Please save me!" Numbuh three cried into her pink communicator for the seventh time. She was really starting to panic, she only had 20 minutes left and she still couldn't contact the team. "Oh I've got to try one more time!" she said dialing the number to the tree house, she screamed "Numbuh four, anybody please help me! I'm scared and tired! Please come for me!" she yelled with tears coming down her sad face. She closed the communicator, "Oh it's no use! There not coming, pretty soon I'll be sad forever!" she buried her face into her knees and started to cry.

**Sector V headquarters**

"Numbuh Three!"

"Numbuh Three!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 called, they were searching outside for Numbuh three. Numbuh five said to the others worriedly,

"Numbuh five doesn't like this, guys." She said walking down the block, Numbuh two added,

"Numbuh three should have been back by now." Numbuh four, who looked the most worried, said,

"It's been almost 3 hours since she went to the pet shop!" Numbuh one was very concerned too.

"C'mon team we have got to keep looking, we'll find her." He told the team confidently as they turned the corner, that's when all four kids gasped at what they saw scattered all over the ground Numbuh five picked up Numbuh three's pink backpack,

"What is Numbuh three's bag doing here?" Numbuh two picked up some of the hamster food,

"Yeah, and the hamster food?" Numbuh four then asked,

"But where's Numbuh three?" he looked at Numbuh one, Numbuh one looked unsure as he said

"I-I don't know. Maybe she's…" Numbuh one was cut of when a boy came running up to them,

"Are you guys looking for Kuki!" the boy said catching his breath. The kids nodded the boy continued "well she's been Kidnapped, and I saw everything!" Everyone's eyes widened Numbuh one stepped to the kid and told him

"Tell us everything you saw, what did this guy look like!" the kid nodded his head and said

"Okay but it wasn't a guy it was guys and it was plenty of them! They surrounded Kuki, and one of the guys picked her up. But Kuki fought back, she was really giving it to them too, well anyway, this tall guy came out of a black van, Zapped Kuki, and drove away with her!" he finished. Numbuh one looked at the rest of the team,

"Guys we to find Numbuh three, now!" Everyone agreed they thanked the kid and ran back to the tree house.

**Back at Envy's Layer…**

Numbuh three cried and cried. She was a little spooked when she heard someone come in. it was envy and he had this really evil grin on his face, he walked up to her and looked at his watch,

"Well, well, what do we have here? What happened kuki, you're friends aren't here? Oh and it looks like you've just ran out of time!" Numbuh three wiped the tears away from her face and looked away from him. Envy lifted her up and started to take her to the chair that was attached to the Emotion Snatcher. Numbuh three struggled to get out of Envy's grip but with the shock she got earlier she could only do so much. Envy told her as he strapped the fidgeting Numbuh three to the chair,

"Now, Now quit struggling Kuki, this is for MY own good! I promise it won't hurt a bit." He said laughing a little. Numbuh three started crying and pleaded with him,

"Please don't do this. Please let me go!" Envy was busy typing up the codes he needed to get the Emotion Snatcher to work.

"Don't worry kuki, Just relax, it will all be over, very soon." He said grinning as he pushed a red button. Suddenly electric shocks came running through the one of the tube and into the helmet attached to Numbuh three's head, then the then glowing green light came out of the helmet in a second tube and the light was transferred into a medium sized glass bottle at the end. This was very painful for Numbuh three as she screamed and screamed; Envy watched her and said with a small smile,

"Oops, I guess I lied, it actually is quite painful." He then looked at the screen of the Machine which read_ **Kuki's happiness draining 50;**_ he smiled and told Numbuh three,

"Your doing Great Kuki just a little more to go!" giving her a thumbs up.

**Back at the tree house…**

"Numbuh two did ya get anythin' yet!" Numbuh four asked as he paced across the floor, Numbuh two shook his head and said,

"Not yet! I'm having trouble tracking Numbuh three's communicator…" he said typing on the computer, be then hegasped as he said "wait I think I've found her!" he said pointing to the blinking green number 3 on the screen Numbuh five asked Numbuh two

"Um, what does it mean when the number is blinking Numbuh two?" Numbuh two looked at them worriedly,

"It means… that Numbuh Three is in big trouble, guys." Everybody stayed quiet for awhile then Numbuh one spoke,

"Well wait are we waiting for, let's go save Numbuh Three! Kids Next Door Battle Stations!" Everyone grabbed a weapon and headed for the COOL BUS.

**Okay Back in Envy's Layer again…**

"Yes, yes, 91, 92 we're almost there!" Envy said excitedly. As the Emotion Snatcher continued to drain every last bit of happiness she had left she felt weaker and weaker. She also was beginning to feel very angry. Angry that her friend could not rescue her in time, angry that her cries for help were ignored; she was angry and hated everything and everybody. She tried to keep herself from collapsing but the pain was too much for her small body to handle and she passed out right as the Emotion Snatcher had finished draining her happiness. The chair automatically released Numbuh three and she fell to the floor. Envy was too excited for words, he unhooked the Glowing green bottle from the tube and tied it to a string and placed it around his neck. He started to laugh as he said,

"Finally, after all this time I can finally be happy, I can finally have the feelings love, joy, and sweetness! I can- What!" he suddenly heard a loud crash followed by a group of kids entering the room,

"Alright, Freak! Where's Numbuh three!" Numbuh one shouted as he pointed the splanker at him. Envy grinned seeing the small children as no threat; he could easily charm them into believing that he was harmless.

"Oh, do you mean Kuki? She's right over there, sleeping." The four children looked and gasped as they saw Numbuh three unconscious on the floor, Numbuh four could feel anger surge throughout his entire body

"What did ya do to her, you cruddy adult!" Envy waved his hands in defense,

"Oh absolutely nothing! She just got… a little tired that's all." Then Numbuh five spoke up,

"Then you won't mind if we take her then." She said lowering her weapon Envy smiled and told her,

"Oh of course not, take her by all means. I assume you are her friends, am I right?" They all nodded and carefully walked up to Numbuh three. Numbuh two picked up Numbuh three in his arms. Envy smiled as he pushed a button on his watch, just then a helicopters ladder came crashing down from the ceiling envy climbed on to the ladder and told the kids,

"Sorry children but I really have to go!" he rubbed the glowing green bottle around his neck and smiled as he said

"Have fun With Kuki…while you still can!" he laughed as the Helicopter took off. Numbuh two looked curious at Numbuh three and as he asked

"Have fun with Kuki while you still can? What was that supposed to mean?" Numbuh two had a weird expression on her face too,

"Yeah, don't you guys think that was a little too easy? I mean, we didn't even fire a single shot." Numbuh four looked up at the hole in the ceiling, and asked Numbuh one,

"Don't ya think we should follow him, Numbuh one." The leader shook his head and looked at Numbuh three

"No, Right now I think we should be attending to Numbuh three. Even though that guy said he didn't do anything to Numbuh three she still looks injured. We should get her to the med lab right away!" everyone agreed and carefully placed poor Numbuh three into the ship and flew to the tree house

**Oh man that Creep did it! He took Numbuh three's happiness away! The guys were too late to save her! And if you think all THAT was bad, just wait the worst is yet to come!**


	4. Kuki's Deadly Weapon

**Okay, Here's the next chapter guys and Thanks for the Reviews everyone you're the best! **

Everyone was in Numbuh three's room watching over her, Numbuh four, who was sitting at the edge of Numbuh three's bed asked Numbuh five,

"Should we wake Numbuh three up?" Numbuh five shook her head,

"No, I don't think we should what do you think, Numbuh one? Numbuh one thought about it and said concerned,

"I don't know, I think we should wake her up to ask her some questions about that guy." Numbuh two nodded and agreed,

"yeah, there was something about that guy that was strange, I mean why would he take Numbuh three and not do anything to her," Numbuh four then yelled with a fist raised,

"That guy better not has done anythin' to her!" Right then Numbuh three awoke and sat straight up in bed. It took a couple of seconds for the other's to realize that she was awake, because she got up with out making a sound. Numbuh five noticed first and walked over to Numbuh three's bedside and carefully held shoulders,

"Numbuh three are you alright?" Numbuh five asked her with concern, Numbuh three said nothing and just slapped her hands off her shoulders, Numbuh five was taken aback, she then looked at the other's worriedly, Numbuh one walked up to her and asked her,

"Numbuh three what exactly did that guy do to you?" but still, Numbuh three said nothing. She looked up at the white bandage that was wrapped around her head. She proceeded to unwrap it, when Numbuh two tried to stop her,

"Um Numbuh three, I really don't think you should Unwrap that, you had a little bruise on your head that needs to heal." Numbuh two said smiling. Numbuh three simply ignored him as she continued to unwrap the bandage on her head. She then noticed Numbuh four sitting on her bed, and she started to shake with anger, Numbuh four noticed this as he looked at her and reached over to her,

"Numbuh three ya're shaking. Are ya okay?" Numbuh three glared at everyone angrily and then to everyone's surprised Kicked Numbuh four off her bed. She got out off bed and threw the bandage that was on her head on the ground where Numbuh four was now laying. She gave everyone one of her angry looks and walked out of the room. Leaving everyone confused, everyone stood in silence until Numbuh two spoke scratching his head,

"What was that all about?" Numbuh five then added,

"Did you see that look she gave us? She looked so angry so upset." Numbuh one nodded and said,

"Listen guys, maybe what Numbuh three needs is a little time to recuperate. She had a rough day remember?" they nodded and Numbuh two was about to say something when the mission alert went off. The rest of the team went to the Mission alert room, Numbuh eighty six appeared on the big screen she said to them,

"Listen up, We just got word that Ice cream men are raising the price of a Ice cream cone from a dollar to a dollar twenty five!" Numbuh four angrily yelled

"Whot, that almost my whole cruddy allowance!" Numbuh eighty six then informed them

"You're mission is to go up to the Ice cream factory and force them to change the prices back to normal!" Numbuh one ended the transmission and grabbed a weapon,

"Okay Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh one started running to the ship but was pulled back by Numbuh Two,

"Wait, Numbuh one. What about Numbuh three?" Numbuh one stopped and thought about it,

"Well, I guess Numbuh three stays here; she's in no condition to go anywhere." Numbuh five nodded and went to go tell Numbuh three about the mission,

"Yo! Numbuh three where have to go on a mission Numbuh one said you have to stay here." She said when she found her sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water, Numbuh five really wasn't expecting her to say anything since she didn't talk earlier, but she was kinda surprised when she said

"Whatever! it's not like I care anyway!" Numbuh five looked at her curiously. Numbuh three looked back at her and said impatiently,

"Well? Are you going to go on that mission or are youjust going to stay behind and stare at me all day?" Numbuh five really didn't know what to say, she never thought that Numbuh three would talk to her like that. She decided not to say anything back and walked to the ship. When she got there she whispered to Numbuh one,

"I think something's seriously wrong with Numbuh three. I think she woke up on the weird side of the bed, because when I told her about the mission she kinda had an attitude with me." She looked a little hurt when she finished.

"Don't worry Numbuh Five, I'm sure Numbuh three will apologize when we come back, she's probably not feeling like herself." Numbuh one said trying to comfort her, Numbuh five smiled and nodded,

"Yeah I guess you're right Numbuh one she'll be back to herself in no time!" They both boarded the ship and took off to the Ice cream factory. Numbuh three watched the ship fly away from the kitchen window and smiled finally she was all alone.

**  
2 hours later…**

"Man, these ice cream cones sure hits the spot!" Numbuh two exclaimed as he licked his second cone. Numbuh five laughed and said as she licked her strawberry swirl.

"This is the best Ice cream cone Numbuh five's ever had baby!" Numbuh one nodded his head in agreement and told them

"A job well done team, we got them to lower the priced of Ice cream and we even got the Ice cream men to only sell the really good Ice cream cones too." Numbuh four smiled and said as he eat his freeze pop,

"Yeah we had those Ice cream Men beggin' for mercy!" They all walked into the living room to find Numbuh three on the floor with a really strange new gun in her hands, it had a large purple crystal K on the top, the color of it was dark green and on the handle it had a hot pink number 3 painted on it. Numbuh two walked over to her,

"Hey Numbuh three did you make that weapon?" Numbuh two asked admirably. Numbuh three looked up at him and said with a proud smirk,

"As a matter of fact I did make it. I call it My K.U.K.I" she said stoking the purple crystal on top of it.

KUKI

Kuki's

Ultimate

Killing

Instrument …

Numbuh five looked at it and asked her,

"Well what does it do Numbuh three?" Numbuh three raised her eyebrow and looked at everybody,

"You really want to know what it does?" everyone nodded their heads. Numbuh three got up from the floor,

"Well, Okay let's see now…" She began, searching for something she can use as a demonstration "AHA! This picture will do nicely" she picked up the picture of everyone posing together outside the tree house. She threw the picture up high in the air, Numbuh three pointed the K.U.K.I at the picture that was still in the air, the purple crystal on top of it started to glow and Numbuh three fired at the picture. Shocks ran through the picture, and then little by little the picture began to turn into dust, until finally the picture came crumpling down in a big pile of ashes on the ground, purple shocks still ran around the ashes on the ground. The rest of the team stood in awe with their mouths wide open. Numbuh three blew away the smoke that was coming from the weapon, and said

"It's pretty cool huh? Yeah I still got some things I want to do with it to make it better. It turns things into dust, and if I turn this little knob at the handle, it paralyzes them so they can't move for a whole day. Oh and it's a regular laser gun too if I set it to normal mode." But the incinerating mode is my personal favorite. Who knows maybe I'll try it on something that's living." She finished with a laugh, the other's were still shocked at how deadly Numbuh three's weapon was, Numbuh three simply pushed past them and exited the room. The rest of the team watched as their most favorite picture was blown away in the wind.

**Whoa! Did you guys see the K.U.K.I! Man I'd hate to be the guy who gets shot with that! Oh and the next chapter involves Numbuh three, the K.U.K.I and the Rainbow Monkey factory? What is she planning wait to find out! R & R please Love ya Bye!**


	5. Rainbow Monkey Robbery

**Here's the Next Chapter, oh and thanks for the reviews everybody! **

The rest of the day went pretty normal; Numbuh five was reading her new girly girl magazines, Numbuhs two and four was playing a racing game, and Numbuh one was typing on the computer to report on the Ice cream mission. Everybody seemed to forget about what happened earlier with Numbuh three's new weapon and the picture incident. Numbuh two had just finished beating Numbuh four in the Videogame when he asked,

"Anybody's noticed how weird Numbuh three's been acting?" Numbuh five looked up from her magazine,

"Good so Numbuh five's not the only one who noticed it. What do you thinks wrong with her Numbuh one?" Numbuh one looked back at the team and said with uncertainty,

"I'm not sure, maybe Numbuh three is just tired or something. But we still need to ask about the guy that kidnapped her, there was something about him that was kinda strange to me." Numbuh four was about to say something too but then everybody noticed Numbuh three walking past the living room dragging something with one arm and holding some things in another arm. She stopped when she heard Numbuh Two yell

"Numbuh three are those My Yipper comic books!" Numbuh three looked down at the box she was dragging along,

"Oh yeah, these comics look very interesting so I've decided to keep them and read them." Then Numbuh five noticed the bag of Candy in her hand and told her,

"Those are Numbuh five's Chocolate Caramel Balls! You've been in my secret stash of candy haven't you Numbuh three?" Numbuh three nodded and laughed a little,

"Yes, I have! I guess you're secret stash isn't so secret anymore." Numbuh four also noticed something of his it was a green box with the label reading "Keep Out" on the top of the box's lid,

"Hey! Numbuh three that's my Box! Can't you read the sign that say keep out?" Numbuh three looked at the box and said,

"I know what it says. I just want to see what's in it. I wanna see what you're hiding in there." Numbuh one noticed a pair of black sunglass sitting on top of her head,

"Numbuh three those are my extra pair of sunglasses! What are you doing with them?" Numbuh three pulled the sunglasses from her hair and simply said

"Well, these sunglasses look really good on me, so I've decide to keep them for myself." She said putting the sunglasses back in her hair and started to walk away but Numbuh Five stopped her as she said,

"That's Not Cool Numbuh three! Give us back our stuff now." Numbuh three cracked a grin as she placed the stuff on the floor next to the box that carried Numbuh two's comics, and walked right up to her and said,

"And what will you do if I don't?" she said looking Numbuh five right in the eyes with her arms crossed and smirking a little. Numbuh five didn't say anything, just glared at her, but boy did she ever feel like slapping her, but she knew she would never hit the youngest operative, even if she was acting like a total jerk. Numbuh three waited for a reply, when nothing came she said to her,

" Uh Huh, Nothing, Just like I thought." She walked away with a small giggle carrying the team's stuff with her. But then as she was about to go into her room she yelled to the team,

"Oh, and if you guys don't want me taking things form your rooms, May I suggest you lock your doors!" she said and went inside her room.

Numbuh five looked a little steamed and said to Numbuh one with her arms folded,

"Still think she's acting this way because she's tired?" Numbuh one just shook his head.

Back in Numbuh three's room, she decided to read her latest issue of Rainbow monkeys weekly. She was munching on Numbuh five's chocolate caramel balls when she noticed and ad in the magazine about a new Rainbow Monkeys that came out: The Vampire Bat Rainbow Monkey and A new Flying high Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh three grinned evilly and Jumped out of bed and called a ship that Numbuh Two made for her. He made it because he was tried of always being forced to take her to the Rainbow Monkey factory to get those new Dolls so he built her own ship so she can go on her own whenever she felt like. This ship was called the K.A.R.R.

K.A.R.R

Kuki's

Awesome

Ride

Rocks!

Numbuh three grabbed her K.U.K.I and changed into a black sweater and pulled her hair into a ponytail, she also wore a Numbuh one's sunglasses and hurried out her room. Numbuh three ran past the living room and simply yelled,

"I'm Going Out! Don't wait up for me!" Numbuh four looked up and asked everyone,

"Where the heck is she going!" everybody else shrugged. Numbuh three boarded her K.A.R.R and flew to the Rainbow Monkey factory. Once she was there, she landed the ship. She came out of the ship with a very large bag and her K.U.K.I in her hand and Stormed through the factory, all the workers in the Factory scared and surprised. Numbuh three Jumped on a table and yelled,

"Everybody on the Ground now!" She said as she shot the security camera's down with the K.U.K.I. she then demanded "I want all the new Flying High and the Vampire bat Rainbow Monkeys you have in this dump!" Numbuh three shot the purple laser above the heads some of the workers to prove she wasn't joking around. Then Numbuh three looked down at everyone on the ground and told them,

"I want half of you to bring me the Flying High Rainbow Monkeys and the second Half to bring me the Vampire Bat Rainbow Monkey and place them in this bag! Now! Now! Now!" Everyone scrambled to their feet and did what they were ordered to do. Everyone threw all the Rainbow monkeys in the bag as fast as the could Numbuh three smiled and said

"That's it Keep em' coming! Just do as I say and No one gets hurt!" she said with a laugh as she pointing the K.U.K.I at the factory workers as they past by. Pretty soon the huge bag was filled with over 1,000 New Rainbow Monkeys _(a/n that must've been a really huge bag! Wow!)_ Numbuh three tied the bag up and started to roll the bag out of the store since it was too heave to carry, as she was heading out she told the people graciously,

"Thanks for the Rainbow Monkeys! Oh, but don't worry they'll be put to really good use." She laughed evilly and shoved the big bag of Rainbow Monkeys in to the ship and took off. The people couldn't believe that they had just been robbed by a 10 year old girl. One of the female workers asked

"Who on earth was that Girl?" obviously no one knew or could tell who she was since she was wearing a disguise, they just shrugged and continued to look out of the window but Numbuh three was no where in sight.

When Numbuh three got back to the tree house she parked the ship into the hanger. She chose to leave the Rainbow Monkeys inside the ship. Who would possibly go in there besides her? So Numbuh three quietly snuck back into her room with out making so much as a squeak, and changed back into her normal clothes. Just then the rest of the team came into her room,

"Numbuh three, we just got word that the rainbow monkey factory was robbed!" Numbuh one told her eagerly. Numbuh three was sitting on her bed pretending to read her Rainbow Monkey Magazine,

"So, what?" She said not bothering to look up at her magazine. Numbuh Four was very surprised,

"You mean you don't even care?" Numbuh three was growing tired of these questions and said impatiently

"No, I don't care! So everyone leave me alone!" Everyone looked at her and stayed quiet. Numbuh three then started to grin as she said,

"Besides, I'm sure who ever took them, probably has a pretty good reason for doing it." She said laughing. Everyone just stared at her; they were all starting to wonder, what exactly is wrong with her?

**Wow! Numbuh three really is really getting out of control! Now robbing a Rainbow Monkey store is bad, but it's what she plans to do with them, that is even worse! But all that is in a future chapter though so you'll have to wait! Oh and if you think she's bad Now wait until you see what she does to make a fellow Operative and even a villain cry like little babies!**


	6. The Hurtful Drawing and teddy bear?

**Alright Guys, sorry for the really late update here it is! Thanks for the Reviews guys!**

Numbuhs One, Two and five left the tree house to go replace the things that Numbuh three stole from them, leaving Numbuh four to stay behind with Numbuh three. Numbuh four thought this would be a good time to ask Numbuh three why she was acting so mean. He went looking for her through out the tree house and he had finally found her in the living room sitting on the couch, and it looked like she was drawing a picture. Numbuh four smiled and walked up to her and asked her,

"Hey Numbuh three, what are you drawing?' Numbuh three didn't even look at him as she turned away to keep him from looking at the picture. This made Numbuh four very curious to see what she was coloring, and he asked her again,

"C'mon, Numbuh three Let me see It." he tried to see Numbuh three's picture by peeking over her shoulder. Numbuh three finally looked up at him with a smirk and she asked him,

"You really want to see it, Numbuh Four?" Numbuh four nodded eagerly

"Well, Yeah I wanna see it!" Numbuh three simply handed him the picture she drew. Numbuh four smiled as he took the paper from her hands but his smile soon faded when he saw the picture. On top she wrote _"I hate Numbuh Four!" _in black crayon and in the back of the words were colored in red. On the bottom, she drew her shooting her K.U.K.I at him, and he was crying. Numbuh three looked like she was enjoying herself, because she was grinning in the picture. Numbuh three leaned on his shoulder and said as she looked at her drawing,

"It sure is a piece of work? Right Numbuh four?" Numbuh four looked up at her with a sad look on his face. Numbuh three then told him,

"Yup, I'm working on an "I hate Numbuh two" picture next! It's gonna be so cool!" Numbuh three then shoved Numbuh four to the ground and laughed as she walked to her room,

"You're such a loser Numbuh four for thinking I was ever your friend! What an Idiot!" Numbuh three walked out of the living room. Numbuh four picked himself off of the floor and picked up the picture that fell too. Numbuh four felt tears in his eyes as he stared at the hurtful picture. He quickly wiped away his tears as the others came through the front door. Numbuhs one and two went to their rooms with their new things, but Numbuh five automatically knew something was wrong when she noticed that Numbuh four was a little too quiet. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and asked with concern,

"Numbuh four, what's wrong?" Numbuh four looked away and shook her hand off his shoulder and replied,

"Nothing! Whot gave ya the Idea?" Numbuh five told him softly,

"Cause it looks like you was cryin' your eyes are wet and all." Numbuh four knew there was no point in denying it, Numbuh Five was a smart girl, and she caught on to things quick. So he decided to tell her what happened earlier,

"It's just that, N-Numb…" Just then the Mission Alarm went off. Numbuh five told him as they both walked into the mission Alert room,

"Were going to have to talk about this later Numbuh four. Okay?" Numbuh four nodded sadly as Numbuh one walked up to the Computer, A transmission was coming in, when Numbuh three angrily stormed into the room,

"This had better be important!" she yelled as she walked up to the computer pushing Numbuh one to the side. She then pushed the transmission button and yelled into the screen

"WHAT!" Numbuh eighty- six was surprised at Numbuh three's yelling and said terrified,

"Um, it's the Delightful Children! They have this gihugic Robot and their firing lasers at all the playgrounds in the city!" Numbuh three looked really pissed as she yelled

"Well, for your sake this better be a really difficult mission!" She walked into her room to get the things she needed for the mission, like her K.U.K.I and another thing she put in her pink back pack. She headed for the scamper and her and the team, headed for the park. When they got there they saw the park in complete ruin. The delightful children laughed as they saw Sector V pointing their weapons at them from inside the robot,

"Greetings Kids Next Door. I hope you like the remodeling we did to this park." They said in that Creepy voice of theirs. Sector V was ready to attack as soon as Numbuh one gave the order. But what they didn't expect was that the Delightful Children's Robot swung it's huge down at them almost hitting the four of Operatives, except Numbuh three who jumped in the air as soon as she saw the arm coming. The Delightful Children then prepared to attack Numbuh three, but she just smiled evilly as she looked at the Laser gun pointing at her she said to the Delightful children,

"I wouldn't try to attack me if I were you Delightful Dummies!" they looked at her with a curious look,

"Oh and Why Not!" Numbuh three took off the pink backpack and began to take something out of it,

"Because, we wouldn't want anything to happen to this, would we?" She pulled out a white and icy blue teddy bear, holding it up for them to see. The Delightful children gasped as they asked angrily.

"Where did you get that!" Numbuh three looked at the teddy bear and explained,

"I took it when we were snooping around in your mansion. It looked so cute that I had to have it, so I kept it. But now I hate this thing!" The Delightful children growled as they stomped closer to Numbuh three, she jumped back and pulled out her K.U.K.I,

"Careful, you're not the only one who has a deadly weapon." She pointed the weapon at the teddy bears head. The D.C **_(A/N I'll be calling them that from now on, okay?) _**Took a step back and they asked her,

"Please give it back to us!" Numbuh three then took a quick look at the stuffed animal and asked him,

"Why, what do you need a teddy bear for? I doubt Father gave you this." The D.C looked away with a sad expression,

"He didn't give it to us, someone else did." Numbuh three pressured them for more info,

"Oh, yeah who gave you this teddy bear then?" the D.C then screamed,

"Our Mother gave it to us, Alright!" Everybody gasped it never accord to them that the D.C even had a mother. Numbuh three then asked them

"Well why haven't we seen her?" The D.C looked down and said sadly,

"She died when we were really little. She was sick." The other Operatives felt sorry for them, even Numbuh four. Numbuh three then said wickedly,

"Well, since your mom is no longer around any more I guess I could destroy this then, Maybe that could ease the pain for you." The D.C looked at her and said with fright

"No! Please don't!" Numbuh three said to them,

"And why Not? It's my bear now; I can do whatever I want with it!" Numbuh three had her finger on the trigger. Numbuh one tried to stop her

"Um, Numbuh three maybe we should…" He stopped himself when Numbuh three shot him an evil glare. The D.C pleaded with her,

"Please don't destroy it! It's the only thing we have to remember our mother!" Numbuh three pretended to think about it,

"Well…" she then pulled the trigger without thinking causing a hole to form on the chest of the Teddy bear. The D.C watched in horror as their precious teddy bear was nearly destroyed, they each had tears rolling down their cheeks. Numbuh three laughed and shrugged as she said,

"Oops, Butter fingers" She said while twirling her K.U.K.I in her fingers. She threw the Teddy on the ground, The D.C got out of the robot and walked to the teddy bear, now sobbing, Numbuh three told them

"Oh, come now. Look on the bright side; at least you got your teddy bear back. Right?" the D.C looked at her then picked up the teddy bear. Numbuh three walked past them and shot the giant Robot with the K.U.K.I, the robot turned into ashes. She then put the weapon in her backpack and walked to the ship. The other Operatives were frozen with shock. They snapped out of it when Numbuh three yelled

"Let's Go! I got stuff to do!" Numbuhs one, two, four and five walked past the D.C with looks of worry and concern, as they boarded the ship to go home.

**Man that was Harsh! I can't believe Numbuh three actually did that! And poor Numbuh four He must be heart broken. Next chapter info: Numbuh two tries to use a brain scanner on Numbuh three to find out what's wrong with her. But will they succeed or will someone get hurt? R&R everybody!**


	7. Trying to get answers

**Hey everybody! I got the next chapter up! Hmm? I got less reviews in the last chapter, oh well, thanks to the people who reviewed! Okay enough chatter, to the chapter AWAAY! **

When everyone got home they went straight to the mission computer, Numbuh one contacted the moon base and Numbuh eighty six appeared on the screen, she asked everyone,

"S-So team! How was the mission?" she said glancing at Numbuh three for a minute, she didn't forget the threat Numbuh three gave her before they left for the mission. Numbuh one was about to speak when Numbuh three cut in pushing Numbuh one to the ground,

"You know, I actually had fun on that mission! It wasn't as bad as I thought. So I guess you could forget about my threat for now Numbuh eighty six." With that she walked to her room. Numbuh eighty six was really surprise with Numbuh three's behavior, so she asked the rest of the team, who was watching Numbuh three leave,

"Um, what's wrong with Numbuh three? Why is she acting like that?" Numbuh four said sadly also wondering the same question,

"We really don't know, Numbuh eighty six." Numbuh one said with confidently,

"But we're gonna find out what is. Whether Numbuh three likes it or not." That's when everyone started to think of a plan to find out what's up with their youngest operative.

**A Couple of hours later…**

Numbuh three came out of her room to get a glass of water,

"Whew, I never knew making a machine was so hard." She thought to her self. She was walking past the living room, when Numbuhs one and five grabbed Numbuh three's wrists and started to drag her to a seat where Numbuh two was waiting for her with what looked like a headset in his hands. Numbuh one explained to her,

"Numbuh three, you've been acting very strange lately, and we want to find out why." Numbuh two the pointed to the headset in his hand and said to her

"This is a brain scanner; it finds all the problems with your brain so we can help fix them." He said placing the headset on her head. He was about to press the start button on the computer when he saw Numbuhs one and five being swung into opposite directions of the floor. Numbuh three rubbed her wrists, and threw the headset on to the ground. She then grabbed Numbuh two by the collar and brought his face close to hers, her eyes burning with hate and anger,

"Don't you EVER try to use that thing on me again! GET IT!" Numbuh two was now trembling with fear, he managed to say,

"I-I got it!" Numbuh three, shoved him to the ground and said

"Good!" then she stomped out of the living room. After a few minutes, Numbuh four ran into the living room, with a look of concern on his face,

"Whot the heck happened." Numbuhs one and five got up from the floor rubbing the back of their heads,

"Okay, it looks like that didn't work." Numbuh five mumbled. Numbuh one said,

"We have to try again, guys. We have to see what's wrong with her?" Numbuh two shook his head,

"I don't know guys. Numbuh three really doesn't want us using the scanner on her." Numbuh four then said to them,

"Well, I saw Numbuh three getting ready for bed, when I passed her room." Numbuh five suddenly got an Idea,

"I got it! We can scan Numbuh three's brain when she's asleep!" Numbuh one said with a smile,

"That's a great Idea Numbuh five! So who's gonna do it?" Numbuhs one and five looked at Numbuh two, who then asked surprised,

"Who me? No thanks, I don't have a death wish!" he said waving them off. The three operatives looked at Numbuh four who said

"Oh no, I'm not doing it." Numbuh five walked up to him and whispered,

"Listen Numbuh four, if you go to her room and scan her brain you can also get that box she stole from you remember?" Numbuh four thought about it,

"Yeah, ah really need that box back. Ah got some really important stuff in it." Numbuh three grinned and asked him,

"Stuff about Numbuh three, right Numbuh four?" she laughed at him a little. Numbuh four was so surprised he told her blushing,

"No way! Where did ya get that Idea from?" Numbuh five explained to him

"Well, Numbuh four you colored the box green. And it so happens to be Numbuh three's favorite color. Oh and beside from that, I looked in it once or twice and saw all those drawings you did of her." Numbuh four grumbled to himself as he took the headset and walked to Numbuh three's room. Numbuh four took a peek inside Numbuh three room, and saw her sleeping. He quietly snuck inside her room, he began to look for his special box and noticed a draw next to her bed.

"Maybe, my box is in there." He thought as he quietly walked to the draw. He had his hand on the knob of the draw, and was about to pull it open, when suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist and held it tightly. He looked up and gazed in to the very much awake face of Numbuh three. He tried to get his wrist out of her clutches but was unable to. Numbuh three sat up and flung Numbuh four into a near by wall. Numbuh four sat on the floor, dizzy for a minute or two, when his vision finally cleared up, he saw something terrifying. Numbuh three was looking down at him, with the K.U.K.I in her hands, the purple K on top of it was glowing so it was charging up. She then said in a low and dangerous voice,

"Now, tell me exactly…" she said pointing the K.U.K.I at Numbuh four,

"What are you doing in my room?"

**OMG! Numbuh four is in serious trouble if he gets shot with that thing! And Numbuh three is planning something Huge and Evil! Wait till you see what it is! R&R people! Love ya forever if you do and I'll give you all lollypops!**


	8. Numbuh three's Evil scheme!

**WOW! I got a lot of reviews, thanks guys, you're the best! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

"AHHHHHHH!" Came loud scream coming form Numbuh three's room. Numbuhs one, two and five looked at each other worriedly and ran to the room. It was Numbuh four who screamed and Numbuh three was about to fire her K.U.K.I when Numbuh one yelled,

"Numbuh three! What are you doing!" Numbuh three glared at all of them and lowered her weapon and lifted Numbuh four up by his hood.

"What is this doing in my room?" showing Numbuh four to the rest of the team. Numbuh two told her

"Listen Numbuh three, we don't know what's going on with you, so we sent Numbuh four into your room to Scan your brain while you were asleep. Numbuh three asked him,

"Then why was he trying to go through my Drawer?" Everybody looked at him for minute and shrugged. So Numbuh three then told everyone with her eyes burning with hatred,

"Listen everyone, and listen well, I'm only going to say this one time. If I EVER catch any of you in my room, I'LL TURN YOU INTO DUST! Is everyone clear on that!" Everyone flinched and nodded their heads, and then Numbuh three pointed to the door,

"Now get out of my room!" Numbuh three dropped Numbuh four on the floor, he still was a little shaken up and headed with the others out of the room, and once they were out they heard Numbuh three yell,

"And take this Garbage with you!" She said throwing the Scanner on the ground outside of her door. Numbuh two picked up the scanner, which now had a small crack in it. Numbuh one glared at Numbuh three's closed door and turned to the team.

"Guys I think we should head to the moon base to talk with Numbuh eighty six about Numbuh three's behavior." Everyone nodded and agreed, Numbuh four however stood quiet as they walked to a new ship Numbuh two built. When everyone left, Numbuh three came out of her room, holding a Rainbow Monkey, Blue prints of what looked like a machine and the scanner that Numbuh two accidentally left behind when he went to go fire up the ship. She then giggled evilly and said,

"Finally, I can work on my plan. Boy I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see what I've done." She said walking into the living room, she unrolled the blue prints in her hands and started to build her machine.

**Up at the Moon Base…**

"Well, what did Numbuh three do?" Numbuh three sixty two asked sector V and Numbuh eighty six with uncertainty. Numbuh one told her,

"She made the D.C cry." Numbuh two added,

"She stole things from us!" Numbuh five added,

"The girl almost destroyed Numbuh four. It's a good thing we got there in time. Or he would have been turned into dust!" Numbuh eighty six also added,

"And she threatened me!" Numbuh three sixty two shook her head with disbelief,

"I just can't see Numbuh three doing all of those things! I mean she's one of the sweetest operatives in the KND." Numbuh four finally spoke up,

"Yeah, well it's true. She's not so sweet and nice anymore." He said sadly. Numbuh three sixty two said thoughtfully,

"Okay tell Numbuh three that if she doesn't stop this behavior that I'll be forced to temporarily ban her from important missions until further notice. That should straighten her out." She said confidently. Everyone looked unsure of the plan but the figured to at least give the plan a shot. The saluted to Numbuh Eighty six and Numbuh three sixty two and headed home. Numbuh two asked the team as he was flying the ship,

"You guys think Numbuh three sixty two's plan is going work?" Numbuh five said,

"I don't even think Numbuh three would care." Numbuh one told all of them,

"C'mon Guys let's just see if it does work." Numbuh two landed the ship and started walking to the living room,

"Numbuh Three!" Numbuh one began to shout, "We want to talk to you a…" Everyone gasped when they saw the living room practically destroyed, They also saw something covered with a white sheet. Numbuh three was busy doing something else when she heard the others come in. she turned around to find all of them glaring at her. Numbuh two looked around and asked her,

"Numbuh three what happened!" Numbuh three took a look around the room,

"I needed some parts for something I was building, so I just tore this place apart to get the parts I needed." She simply said. Numbuh five couldn't take it anymore; she had enough of Numbuh three's bad attitude. She felt anger surge through out her entire body as she said,

"Oooh girl, you've been askin' for this for a long time!" She said angrily as she charged at her. Numbuh three grinned as Numbuh five jumped in the air ready to kick her, Numbuh three grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground. Numbuh one ran up to Numbuh three and was about to tackle her, but Numbuh three seen the attack coming and kicked him in the stomach. Numbuh two tried to grab her but Numbuh three caught his arm and flipped him over her shoulder causing Numbuh two to hit his head. Numbuh five looked up at her weakly, Numbuh three looked at her on the ground, and told her,

"I'm guessing you're wondering how I can fight like that. Huh? Well let's just say you're not the only one who got fighting lessons from a family member who was in the kids next door." _(A/N: Does a Mother Daughter Talk ring a bell? Tee hee.)_ Numbuh three dragged Numbuh five to where Numbuhs one and two were lying on the floor and threw her next to Numbuh two. She then laughed a little bit, but then she stopped when she saw Numbuh four pointing a Mustard gun at her. Numbuh three walked up to him and asked him,

"And just what are you planning to do with that Numbuh four?" Numbuh four glared at her and asked her,

"Numbuh three, what is that under that sheet?" He asked a little fearfully as he pointed to the really large unknown object. Numbuh three looked at it and giggled as she walked up to the sheet and pulled it off a big purple machine, it had a satellite dish on top of the screen, a big monitor and keyboard. And other lights and buttons blinking all over the machine. Numbuh three said as she looked at it,

"Isn't it cool? It's called D.O.L.L.Y."

D.O.L.L.Y

Dollyfies

Opposing

Little

Loser

Youngsters

"Um. What does it do?" Numbuh four asked her while still staring at the machine. Numbuh three explained to him,

"Well, it turns Kids Next door operatives into dolls. You see, I used Numbuh two's scanner on my rainbow monkey doll to see what dolls are made of, then I made a laser beam that actually turns things into dolls." Numbuh four looked at her in shock and told her angrily,

"Numbuh three, ya can't turn all of us in to dolls! I won't let ya!" Numbuh three walked up to him and giggled as she told him,

"Oh, of course I can! And what better to test the D.O.L.L.Y than with a bunch of unconscious operatives." She said looking at the operatives lying on the ground. Numbuh four glared at her pointing the Mustard gun,

"Numbuh three you won't get away with this!" Numbuh three giggled again,

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me? You? Please!Youcouldn't stop me from doing anything when I was sweet!" and in an instant shesnatched the mustard gun from his hand, and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground knocked out, Numbuh threegiigled evilly as shesaid,

"And you can't stop me now!"

**That's brilliant! Sick and wrong of course. But pure genius! It kinda makes you wonder why the other villains haven't thought of this before. But it gets even more Eviler in the next chapter. Wait till you see what she is going to do with all those KND operative dolls. Oh and wait till you see who comes to the rescue. R&R people love ya!**


	9. Dollifcation Begins

**Okay, guys here's the next chapter, Last chapter, Numbuh three revealed her evil plan to Numbuh four. Now you get to see it in action, Okay on with the story!**

Numbuhs one, two and five woke up to find that they were stretched out on the floor, but the strange thing is, they could move their bodies. Numbuh one asked confused,

"Hey, what's going on? I can't move!" he said as he struggled to move his arms and legs, Numbuh two and five were trying to move as well when they heard a small evil voice on the intercom, the three operatives looked up to see Numbuh three watching them from another room behind a glass window,

"Well of course you can't move! I paralyzed you with my K.U.K.I." she said waving the weapon in her hands. Numbuh five said angrily looking up at her,

"Numbuh three, what are you going to do to us!" Numbuh two added,

"Yeah and where's Numbuh four!" Numbuh three rolled her eyes,

"I'm getting sick of explaining this to you guys, but since you guys were "sleeping" I'll tell you. I'm going to turn every Kids Next Door operative into dolls with my D.O.L.L.Y, starting with you three." She laughed evilly, the Three operatives struggled with all their strength to move, but couldn't because it was very painful. Numbuh three laughed some more as she watched the three kids squirm around like worms. Numbuh three then continued speaking,

"I'm sure you want to know where Numbuh Four is don't you? Well he's right here, see?" She pointed to the cage a few feet above her head. "I figured since he likes hanging around me so much, I'll make him watch you guys and everyone else as you turn into dolls." Numbuh three looked up at the cage and heard Numbuh four ask,

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do after you change us? Play with us in your room, or just put uson a shelf? Numbuh three shook her head,

"Actually, I'm going to Put you all in a Gihugic crate and throw you in the worlds messiest closet, lock you up and throw away the key!" she said laughing. Numbuh two asked her sadly,

"Numbuh three, why are you doing this?" Numbuh three stopped laughing and glared at them as she said seriously,

"Why am I doing this? Because when I needed you guys you were nowhere to be found, my cries for help were ignored. So now I NEVER want to see any of your faces again!" Numbuh five said to her,

"Numbuh three, we want to try to help you, just give us a chance!" Numbuh three frowned and closed her eyes,

"It's too late for your help now, and besides…I like being this way! I get to be creative. Now enough of this chatter! Lets take my D.O.L.L.Y for test run!" Numbuh three walked to the machine and typed in the codenames of the three operatives in the next room on one screen, and then pressed a green button. As the D.O.L.L.Y began powering up Numbuh three ran to the glass window so she can see them. Numbuhs one, two and five all had looks of panic on their faces as they struggled frantically to move. The Satellite dish began to glow green as it shot out a green beam into the sky. The beam hit Sector V's satellite dish that was in orbit, along with the rest of the KND's satellites, and fired back at the tree house, it hit Numbuhs one, two and five. They cried out in pain as the green beam hit them, in the next room, Numbuh four watched in horror as his friends where being changed into dolls. Numbuh three laughed as she watched her plan in action. Then the laser beam stopped and the satellite dish stopped glowing and in the next room, three dolls, that looked exactly like Numbuhs one, two, and five laid one the ground. Numbuh three went into the room and snatched up the dolls, she laughed and said looking at the dolls,

"Now for the rest of the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh three walked back to the D.O.L.L.Y and typed in the words "The Rest of the KND" and pressed the green button. The dish began to glow and shoot the Laser beam up in the air; the beam hit every Kids Next Door satellite dish, Numbuh three turned on another computer screen showing Operatives changing into dolls and them laying on the ground Numbuh three giggled to herself sitting on a chair, her eyes glued to the screen. Numbuh four watched to but with sadness in his eyes, but then glared down at Numbuh three and asked her,

"Hey and just how are ya gonna get all those dolls over here anyway?" Numbuh three looked up as if she forgot something and said,

"Oh yeah that's right, I almost forgot!" Numbuh four grinned thinking her plan had failed, but then his grin faded as he saw Numbuh three roll up her sleeve and press a button on her communicator. Numbuh four gasped as he saw a door open and out came flying hundreds of Flying High Rainbow Monkeys and Vampire Bat Rainbow Monkeys. The rainbow monkeys floated in the air as Numbuh three got up from her seat,

"Thanks for reminding me about that Numbuh four!" she said looking up at him, she then turned to the Rainbow Monkeys and ordered,

"Now, I want you to bring all the KND operative dolls here and place them in the crate over by the corner!" She pointed to the very large crate that was sitting in a corner. "Now go!" she said pointing to an open window, the Rainbow Monkeys began to fly out of the window and started to do what they were ordered to do. Numbuh four asked her,

"How did are they supposed to find all those dolls all over the world." Numbuh three explained,

"I programmed them to track every Operative using a database computer chip that I found when I was looking for parts to build the dolly." Numbuh three walked to her seat to watch the Rainbow Monkeys collect the dolls on screen. Numbuh four watched the window as Rainbow Monkey after Rainbow Monkey came in and dumped a dollified Operative into that big crate. Numbuh three looked up at him and said sarcastically,

"Oh cheer up Numbuh four! At least we have each other right?" she said laughing. Numbuh four yelled,

"I hate this new you! I want the old Numbuh three back!" Numbuh three frowned at him and said,

"Oh well that's too bad! Because the girl you knew before is never coming back!" she said smirking. Numbuh four then told her,

"Numbuh three, your not gonna get away with this? Someone will stop you!" Numbuh three rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Numbuh four we've been over this! No one is going to stop me! The KND can't stop me, there dollified. Let's see who else?" she began thinking of someone else, "The super villains? I don't think so! As soon as I'm finished with changing the Operatives into dolls, there next too! And after all that is done, I'll take over the world! And there is nothing YOU can do about it!" she said pointing at Numbuh four and laughing. She began to walking out of the room "I'm Hungry! I'm going to get something to eat." She said as she walked out of the room. Numbuh four tried to wiggle his body and saw that he can do it. _"the paralyzing ray must've worn of."_ he thought to himself. Numbuh four began to think of someone who can help stop Numbuh three. He thought and thought until he finally thought of a person. He smiled as he turned on his communicator and said,

"I might not be able to stop her. But I know someone who could." He began dialing the numbers to contact the person.

**30 Minutes Later…**

Numbuh three came back into the room with a box of cookies in her hand. Numbuh three smiled as the crate was almost full. She then smiled up at Numbuh four,

"See Numbuh four? I told you no one was going to stop me! And I was right!" she laughed, Numbuh four grinned,

"Oh don't worry Numbuh three someone is going to stop you! You'll see!" Numbuh four said confidently. Numbuh three began to get angry, she was tired of hearing Numbuh four saying that to her, she also didn't like the tone of voice he was using. Numbuh three crushed the box of cookies in her hand and pulled out the K.U.K.I, she set it to the Dust Mode and pointed it at the cage. Numbuh four looked terrified as he waited the pain of the laser. Numbuh three said angrily,

"I've grown tired of you mouth Numbuh four!" She said with her finger on the trigger, "Goodbye Wally, and good rid- AHHHH!" She was sent flying when a giant teddy bear came crashing into her, causing her to fly into a wall. Numbuh three pushed the huge bear off of her and said furiously to the shooter of the weapon,

"Who has the nerve to attack me like that? Who- Mushi?" Numbuh three gasped as the shooter removed the Giant sized THUMPER from her face, it was Mushi, and she was shaking with anger holding the giant sized weapon in her purple sleeved arms. Numbuh four grinned with excitement, and said,

"I told ya someone was gonna try to stop you, Numbuh three!" Numbuh three was shocked but was ready for anything her little sister can dish out.

**Okay, I know none of you saw that coming! I bet you guys didn't even think Mushi was even going to appear in this Story? Huh? Well you guys should know by now… expect the unexpected. Next chapter, Oh boy it's a sister showdown, will Mushi stop her big sister's plan or be dollified like everyone else? Wait and see, and Please keep them reviews coming I love each and every one! Love ya! Bye!**


	10. Mushi Figure's it out!

**Hey, everybody! Thanks for all the really Sooper cool reviews, here is the Next Chapter.**

Numbuh three just stared at Mushi, then laughed,

"This is who you called for? My weak little sister Mushi, Numbuh four?" Mushi glared at her and said angrily,

"I'm not too little to stop you Kuki! What you're doing is bad! It's very mean!" Numbuh three rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,

So what! It's not like it bothering you or something!" Mushi nodded her head and said,

"Yes it is bothering me Kuki! You would never try to hurt anyone, especially not your friends!" Numbuh three turned away and said,

"Well that was then. This is now. I can do whatever I want now!" Mushi sighed as she aimed the Giant sized THUMPER at her big sister and said to her sadly,

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be, then I got no other choice!" She fired three teddy bears at her, Numbuh three jumped in the air and hopped on each of the teddy bears as they came at her. She jumped on each one until she reached Mushi. Numbuh three kicked the THUMPER out of her hands, Mushi then tried to punch her big sister but she easily dodged it. She then tried to kick her but she dodged that attack too. Soon Mushi began to tire out as she realized none of her attacks were working, but she didn't want to give up and let Numbuh four down, so she tried to slap her. Numbuh three grabbed her and lifted her up in the air. She smiled as Mushi twisted and turned in an attempt to get free. Numbuh three giggled a little as she said to her little sister,

"If I had an ounce of Happiness left in me Mushi, I'd say this was a really brave thing you're doing..." Mushi tried to break free from her hold on her as she said,

"Kuki put me down Right now! I'll show you how brave I am!" Numbuh three continued speaking,

"But good thing for me, my happiness was taken away some time ago." She said darkly. Mushi looked at her sister and asked her,

"What do you mean taken away from you?" Numbuh three realized her mistake, she had said too much. Numbuh three lowered Numbuh four's cage so that she could put Mushi in it. Mushi tried even harder to get away but, Numbuh three dragged Mushi to the cage and threw her in with Numbuh four. Then she walked up to the DOLLY, and said to Mushi,

"I'll admit Mushi I was really impressed by your bravery." Mushi was confused but blushed as she said,

"Um, thank you?" Numbuh three nodded and continued,

"Yeah, I noticed the change in your attitude ever since you started dating that brat Sandy." Mushi Blushed some more,

"I guess I'm rubbing off on him!" Numbuh three grinned and started Sandy's name on the keyboard,

"Yes well, I don't like the change! And since he's the one changing you, maybe I should get rid of him." She said thoughtfully, Mushi looked at her with tears in her eyes,

"Kuki you can't!" Numbuh three giggled with her hand over the button,

"Watch me! You shouldn't have tried to be a hero Mushi! Turning against your own Big sister! Shame on you Mushi! And now you have to pay the price. Let's see how brave you are without your little boyfriend!" she laughed as she pressed the green button and one screen you can see sandy being turned into a doll and soon a Rainbow Monkey carrying it away. Mushi sobbed as she watched, she looked to Numbuh three and yelled angrily, and tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Kuki, you big meanie! How could you do such a horrible thing?" Numbuh three shrugged,

"It was easy all I had to do was type in his name; press the Green Button and Poof! He's a doll, just like that!" Numbuh three noticed a Rainbow Monkey come flying through the window "Oh look and here he is now!" Mushi looked at the Rainbow Monkey as it dropped the King Sandy doll in to the crate, with tears in her wide eyes. Numbuh three walked up to Mushi and looked her in the eyes,

"Not so Big and Brave now? Are you Mushi?" Mushi lowered her head down and began to sob. Numbuh four watched her sadly as Numbuh three spoke,

"Did you really think you could have stopped me Mushi? I'm pure evil and you're just a baby!" she said laughing. Numbuh three walked back to the DOLLY,

"Well that was fun, but now that all the Operatives are dollified, I should move on to the villains now." She said typing words onto the monitor. She then pressed the green Button and the screen started to show villains like, Father, the D.C, and many others change into dolls. Numbuh three smiled and said to the two kids as she began to walk out of the room,

"Now, sit back and enjoy the show. If you need me I'll be busy sleeping!" she said yawning and rubbing her eyes. When Numbuh three left Mushi turned to Numbuh four and asked him,

"Wally, why is my sister so Angry and Mean?" Numbuh four shook his head and shrugged,

"I don't know Mushi. I just wish we had the old Kuki back." Mushi nodded her head and asked him,

"When did she first start to act like this Wally?" Numbuh four thought about it and said,

"Right after she woke up, a few hours after we rescued her from some guy who kidnapped her?" Mushi then asked,

"Do you remember anything you saw?" Numbuh four started to think back and remember everything he saw in Envy's Layer,

"Well, Kuki was lying on the floor next to a really huge machine. The guy she was with had a glowing green bottle around his neck and uh let's see…"

"She was lying next to a machine? And the guy had a glowing green bottle around his neck? Don't you think that's a little strange." Mushi said cutting him off. Numbuh four then explained,

"Yeah it does sound a little strange. But the weird thing was the guys said he didn't do anything to her." Mushi replied,

"He lied. It's what bad people do. But, do you remember what Kuki said to me earlier? About her happiness was taken some time ago?" Numbuh four nodded his head Mushi continued, "What if that guy who took Kuki also took something very important to her? Like her happiness for example." Numbuh four shook his head,

"Nah, that's impossible! Can people really do that?" Mushi nodded,

"Anything's possible. If Kuki can turn people into dolls, then surely someone can snatch emotions out of people. It could be the reason why she's acting like that, Wally!" Numbuh four said enthusiastically,

"Well if that's the reason, then we have to find away to get Kuki's happiness back before were too late!" But Mushi sighed as she said,

"But how? How are we going to get out of this cage, sneak past Kuki, find the guy that took Kuki's happiness and put it back in her before she takes over the world!" they both sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard a voice say,

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." The two trapped kids turned to see Envy climbing in from the window and it looked like he had a plan.

**Aw man, Mushi couldn't stop her! But on the bright side she did figure out Numbuh three's problem. And what's this Envy's back! But I guess we have nothing to worry about since he has Kuki's happiness around his neck, he's a good guy now! But how the heck are all three of them going to stop Numbuh three. Well it looks like envy has a way of doing it. R&R people! See ya!**


End file.
